Naruto's Words of Wisdom
by Velvety Kisses
Summary: Naruto has a few words that he wants to share with two kuniochi. Rated T for mild swearing


**I'm here with a short one-shot, that has no actual plot, so don't be disappointed when you read a short piece of my mind.**

**Naruto's Words of Wisdom**

* * *

In the ninja academy in Konohagakure no Sato, there were 30 Genin-hopefuls sitting in a classroom, just having fun and chatting while their teacher tried to calm them down. This was the class that held the soon-to-be famous ninja heroes of Konoha, and they looked so happy, not sorrow-ridden like they would be in four mere years.

Everyone in the class was innocent- including the emo like Uchiha Sasuke- but one.

Uzumaki Naruto sat at the back of the class, his chair leaning backwards and his feet on the chair as he had his arms crossed behind his head. His appearance was one to stop and look at, as he was lean and muscular, but not so much, that his muscles were bulging, just so they could be seen. He had shoulder length blonde hair and whenever he took his tinted sunglasses off, you could see he had wide violet eyes. His face was unblemished except for three very light whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He was wearing a non-sleeved open black vest, with no shirt underneath- only bandages around his stomach. He had black ANBU pants on and the bottom of them were tucked into black combat boots. He didn't see a reason to wear sandals, they leave your feet exposed and vulnerable.

The blonde had a black bandana wrapped around his head, stopping his bangs from falling onto his forehead. His black sunglasses seemed expensive and when asked what kind they were, he would only respond by saying "Gucci".

He had black fingerless gloves on with a silver metal on the back, and he had a silver belt on, the only other colour on his body. He was tanned lightly and that just seemed to add to his attraction. No one else was tanned and he seemed to be the only one, when he got the same sun as they did.

Overall, the boy was a mystery and according to some girls- and some women- he was a hot mystery that they wanted to uncover. He spoke in a cool, attractive and sultry way that made you want to melt either on the floor or in his arms. He looked at you with such intensity even when his sunglasses were on, and it made you wonder what it would be like to be stared at with his sunglasses off.

Even though he had looks, strength and women falling at his feet, he didn't care much. He scolded people and wasn't afraid to get into a fight with anyone, even if that person was to be a million times stronger than him.

Usually he was a calm guy, but sometimes, stuff made him angry and he had to lash out. He would usually play along, but on some days he refused to take shit from anyone.

It was one of those days.

As usual, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were screaming at each other about who would get 'Sasuke-kun's' affection. They had been screaming at each other for about ten minutes now, and it was getting on Naruto's nerves.

"Shut up Forehead! How could Sasuke-kun ever want to date or even marry a girl like you! Your forehead is so huge, people mistake it for back of the Hokage mountain! Also you have pink hair, and green eyes! Something tells me that you're better off in Water Lake across town! (1)

"Shut up you pig! You have blonde hair and blue eyes yourself! Who- except for Naruto- has that sort of hair? If I belong in Water Lake then you must have been born and raised in Kitty's Quarter! (1)

Their verbal fight went on like that for five more minutes, before Naruto growled lowly, and took his feet off of the table, standing up.

Some people stopped their conversation and turned to look wide eyed at him, hoping his anger wasn't directed at them. When they saw his gaze focused on the pinkette and blonde girls in their class, they sighed and watched with interest at what would eventually unfold.

Unknown to the danger approaching them, the continued in their screaming match. Naruto had started to walk towards them the moment he stood up and when he reached them, he growled louder and the two girls stopped and finally turned to look at him, narrowed violet eyes glaring at them.

It seems that their face were in the perfect position as Naruto raised his hand. The girl's eyes widened and they tried to back away but it was too late as the back of Naruto's metal covered hand connected with each of their cheeks, only one second apart.

The two girls flew in separate directions as Naruto back-handed them both. Sakura hit the wall next to Hinata who jumped and instantly looked over her, and Ino actually flew into some civilian boy's arms and he grunted as the weight of her and the force behind the hit almost made him crash into the wall.

Naruto lowered the hand that hit them and raised the hand that held hid glasses. He put them back on as he looked around the class.

It was silent as they wondered what he would do next.

"Bitch, bitch, and all you mothafuckers, I have one thing to say to your dumb-asses. We ain't got time for romance, happiness or fun. Why? Because we got shit to do, and people to kill. Now shut the fuck up and sit your flat asses down and listen to this stupid substitute teacher as he tries to tell us unnecessary shit that will never prepare for the real world"

The whole class gaped as they watched the boy walk back up to his seat and mumble swears under his breath. The teacher just looked at Naruto with tears in his eyes and he burst into tears, running out of the classroom to the teacher's lounge where he would be comforted by his co-workers.

And that, was Naruto's Words of Wisdom.

* * *

**I hope you liked this fic! It's my first and sorry if the swearing offended you in any way and if it repelled you in any way, there is another version of this which you can read that has no swearing and is a bit longer than this one, but the start is pretty much the same. Anyways, thank you for reading and God bless you all!**

**1 Water's Lake- a place I made up in the Red Light District for women who are Japanese but look different (I.E, pink hair and green eyes opposed to brown hair and dark eyes).**

**2 Kitty's Corner- A brothel that shinobi (or kuniochi) go to after a missions to unwind.**


End file.
